


Delta Sierra

by SophinaBlackwood



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Flight attendant AU, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood
Summary: It's a flight attendant AU! Fluff in the skies on the Worldwide Wing Experiences airlines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI I am not a flight attendant, I know nothing about what it's like to be cabin crew so take everything with a grain of salt lol.

“We really appreciate you coming in on such short notice.”

Dolph nodded wearily to Hunter Helmsley, sipping at his takeaway cup of coffee. He was not usually one for caffeine, however, it was an earlier morning than he was used to and he needed the pick me up. Work hadn’t even started and he was already looking forward to his rest break.

Hunter’s mouth scrunched up, smoothing over the lapels over his fancy suit. How things change. “You still remember long haul, yeah?”

Dolph stifled the urge to bare teeth at his boss. “I know it’s been a few years but I know what I’m doing. I’ve got this, Hunter.”

It had been nearly three years since Dolph worked a Rawliner. After sustaining two concussions in under a year on the job, he was pulled from the flagship airline and transferred to Worldwide Wing Experience’s short haul service, Blue Brand. (“We don't do flying; we do wing experiences” - Vince McMahon).

Safe to say he was, well, nervous as fuck. But he didn’t let that show on his demeanour, of course.

After a short briefing, Dolph was picked up from base along with the rest of the cabin crew and escorted to the Boeing 787, an ultra fancy airplane which Dolph had never been on before, even for personal travel. It was intimidating since the newer planes always had a range of advanced technology that someone was going to need to teach him and today he felt pretty self-conscious about who he might run into. Rawliner was mostly new kids these days but there were definitely a range of people he would know from his time there. Back when he was a less than stellar person. He liked to think he had grown up a little since then.. kind of.

Dolph was assigned to mid-gallery by Jimmy Jacobs (so of course guys like Rollins, Sami Zayn and Cesaro got first class). He dropped off his luggage at the crew quarters and quietly scoped out who he would be working with. There was Kofi Kingston, Big E, and two shorter guys; one of whom they seemed quite close with.

“You filling in for Paige?” E asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah,” Dolph said. Him and E had been friends once, but that was a long time ago now. Seems like he’d moved onto better people too. Dolph ignored the tightness in his gut and then forced up a practiced smirk. “Surgery or something, Hunter said?”

“That’s the one,” Kofi nodded, then elbowed his friend who seemed really eager to introduce himself.

The friend had his afro pulled back into an unruly ponytail and wore a scarf around his neck like the girls uniform instead of the normal tie. “Hey, I’m Xavier!” His big grin put Dolph’s stomach at ease a bit, and they shook hands.

“Dolph.”

“‘M Neville,” the last one introduced, smoothing a hand over his hair, wrapped tightly into a bun at the back of his head. Thin rimmed rectangle glasses were perched on his distinct nose.

Dolph couldn’t help a laugh, “Oh man, I’m sorry.”

“Why for?”

“Your parents must’a hated you, giving you a name like that.”

Neville’s eyebrows twitched, body language closing up. “It’s me last name, actually.”

E’s eyes flared before swapping a silent note of judgement with Kofi. Dolph felt suddenly airsick and they hadn’t even taken off yet. Well, this was going to be a fun eleven hours...

Xavier’s shoulders dropping suddenly, pouting. “I’m going to miss Paige.” He was either unaware of the tension or taking mercy on Dolph by changing the subject. Either way, he was grateful.

“Will you shut up about it already,” Kofi rolled his eyes, and they both took off with a clipboard down the aisles to do a last round of checks before boarding. “She’ll be back in a few weeks.”

“But she’s so hot..” Xavier’s whine faded behind the gallery.

An awkward silence ensued, Dolph unsure whether he should acknowledge the elephant in the room between himself and E. Their friendship ended on rocky terms after all. The guy named Neville actually cleared his throat loudly before busying himself with nothing by checking through the atlas boxes.

As Dolph opened his mouth, E cut in, “I’ve gotta go sign off with Jimmy, be right back. Nevs, could you explain to Dolph the controls?”

“Sure,” Neville nodded, but he didn’t look happy about. Dolph offered a coquettish smoulder. Neville blinked, disinterested.

_Oy..._

Dolph tried to crack a few jokes to lighten the weird mood but Neville was a tough audience. The kid explained the cabin controls which nearly had Dolph reeling. Everything was automated; they could control the cabin temperature by specific rows and could also disable the flight attendant call button by seat if they wanted too. Neville mentioned it was a feature particularly useful when children turned them on more than once accidentally.

Once passengers were boarded, mid-gallery collected gear for the safety demo. Dolph was positioned at the front end of economy and put on his best smile, scoping out some of the better looking passengers. One cute girl with bright blonde hair and lip fillers in an aisle seat had her chin in her palm, not taking her eyes off him for a second. He threw her a wink for good measure and she blushed. Maybe he’d slip her his number under her cutlery during breakfast.

The airplane had rainbow lights that would flash majestically upon take off. It was pretty gaudy, even by Dolph’s standards. It made him feel like the Rawliner’s were trying to trick the passengers that Rawliner was a high quality airliner, rather than focusing on good, wholesome service (especially considering E, Kofi and Xavier were loudly freestyle rapping for the entirety of take off). That was Shane’s way of operating, anyway. Blue Brand didn’t have fancy, uber-tech planes to distract disgruntled passengers.

_“This, ladies and gentlemen, is your one-stop shop A-T-L to Narita, Japan and wing experiences.. are.. Jericho, baybay! I am your Captain, the one and only, the greatest pilot who ever lived, Chris Jericho. Complete with first officer and my best friend, a-Mr. Kevin Owens. You are flying on a state of the art Jeri-liner 5000, with all new twenty thousand dollar entertainment units in the back of every headrest for your convenience, right here. On behalf of the crew, and of course my best friend Kevin Owens, we wish you a rockin’ flight. And by rockin’ I mean rock n’ rollin’; not turbulence, ya hear?”_

_“Chris…”_

_“Thank you and enjoy your wing experience, courtesy of the Man of 1,004 Flights.”_

Dolph pulled his fingers from inside his ears and glanced over to the nearby jumpseats. “Is he going to be like that for the entire trip?”

“Ooh, yep,” Big E answered, glancing over to Xavier, who was cracking up over the announcement for whatever reason. _It wasn’t even that funny_ , Dolph grimaced to himself.

Meal service went pretty smoothly, although Kofi got irritated on the other side of the cart that Dolph got distracted by flirting with the girl he had winked at during safety demo. After that he got a couple drink orders wrong which was really unlike him, he was just so tired and unused to the new environment.

“He’s a fucking failure,” E was overheard saying to Neville inside the gallery as Dolph came back from doing a trash run. Neville turned sharply as he appeared in the gallery door and offered a pitying tight smile. Dolph sighed, wondering if he could just open the cabin door and jump out.

When E and Kofi went to take a short nap, Xavier disappeared somewhere, leaving Neville and Dolph to man the gallery. It was thankfully not as busy as he expected, and only got a couple of annoying requests from passengers, mainly about disruptive children.

Dolph was getting the shakes with his third coffee when he noticed Neville talking to the girl he had his eye on in row 28. A jealous, angry feeling gripped him and he nearly scrunched his hand, which would’ve sent hot coffee all over his uniform. It was pretty obvious Dolph had his eye on her! Did no-one respect the bro code anymore? Also, did Neville seem like the kind of guy who had game? No! He looked like a goddamn nerd!

“Hey,” Neville said a while later, when E relieved them to go and rest in the crew quarters.

“What?” Dolph grumbled.

“You know that girl in 28C?”

Dolph could feel himself finally cracking, after his tiredness, the disrespect from Hunter, the awkwardness around Big E and now this nerd was trying to steal his girl… “What?! What about her?” he snapped.

Neville’s eyes opened wide, blinking in shock. “I-I just thought you should know you shouldn’t hit on passengers. If someone reported it to Hunter he will fire you.”

Dolph sat back on his heels next to the ladder that lead back down to the gallery. “That’s crazy?!”

“I know,” Neville sighed, “But don’t worry, I talked to her to make sure she wouldn’t say nothin’, alright. She’s actually one of the cabin crew here on Rawliner.”

“Wha-”

Neville dug into his vest pocket and revealed a napkin with a number on it. He held it out sheepishly. “Her name’s Dana. Don’t worry none, she’s not my type anyhow.”

Dolph took the napkin. It even had a lipstick kiss on it. He looked back up to Neville. “What _is_ your type?” he asked, swallowing back a blush.

Neville was suddenly sheepish, eyes flicking all over the place, scratching his scalp so much his bun unhooked a bit. “I dunno. People or somethin’”

“Sure, sure, people are alright,” Dolph smirked, “I prefer dead bodies and brooms myself.”

Neville’s stared back at him, disgusted and perturbed.

“Kidding, babe,” Dolph said.

“Babe?”

“Uhh,” Dolph swallowed, then rubbed the napkin over his mouth. “I call everyone that, don’t take it personal. I’m not trying to hit on you or anything.” Why was his heart beating so fast. He glanced back down to the napkin and realised it was probably he just indirectly kissed 28C through her lipstick stain.

“Ooh-kay then,” Neville said, crawling into one of the cubbies, “I better get some rest. See ya in the hour.”

“Yeah, cool,” Dolph nodded, rubbing sweat from his forehead into his hairline.

Poor bastard didn’t sleep a wink.


End file.
